


Role Reversal

by aqonoluna



Series: [AkiRyu] November 20 Interrogation [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, First Time Bottoming, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, I just used Post-November 20 Interrogation as an excuse to involve dildos, I stand by my comment about using Post-November 20 Investigation to involve toys, Idiots in Love, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, Vibrators, there was going to be dildos but then vibrators happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: While hanging out and reading manga with his boyfriend in his bedroom on a Saturday afternoon, Ryuji decides to throw all caution to the wind and ask Akira a question.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: [AkiRyu] November 20 Interrogation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831081
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some bottom Akira. Bottom Akira holds a permanent place in my heart. That being said, I’ve been reading some bottom Ryuji stories lately and I’m kind of in love, so I decided to try my hand at an idea I had and see what happens.
> 
> This got way longer than I thought it would, so I decided to break up the setup and the sex into separate chapters. I’ll be uploading the actual sex portion soon.

“Hey, Akira... can I, uh, ask you somethin’?”

After what had felt like absolute endless begging on his part, Ryuji had finally convinced his mother to call him out of school for just one day so he could spend time with Akira at Leblanc. While he could always see him after school and on Sundays, not being able to go to school with him was torture. He went from being able to see him almost all the time (even with being in a totally different class than him) to not being able to see him almost at all.

At least, thats what it feels like to him.

Even better, Ryuji had managed to convince his mother to let him have a Saturday off. Now, he could spend both Saturday AND Sunday with him and it felt like a gift from the Heavens. Two full days in a row of spending as much uninterrupted time with his boyfriend as possible. It couldn’t get much better than that.

The time blinking on Akira’s alarm clock is 13:04. The little date symbol showing right underneath the blinking time is Saturday, November 26th. Exactly six days since Akira’s investigation at the station with Sae; exactly six days since—

Never mind that. 

Akira is here and he’s alive. That’s all that matters now. He may have some bandages on his face where some particularly nasty cuts are, and he may be holding onto his side when he goes up and down the steps, but he’s alive — and all thanks to Takemi-sensei, the worst of his injuries have been taken care of, leaving only the most mild of issues for him to contend with on his own, like the cuts and the residual pain from his bruised ribs. It’s nothing he hasn’t dealt with before, resulting from a simple Mementos or Palace run.

The important thing is, Akira is here now and Ryuji is with him and they’re able to spend the next two days together, uninterrupted by all their friends, Morgana, or school. They don’t even need to go onto Shido’s Palace, so they truly have two uninterrupted days together to do whatever they want.

Right now, what they are doing is reading manga.

Or... that _was_ what they were both doing, until Ryuji got distracted and started staring at his boyfriend from his spot on the floor, back pressed against the bed. Thankfully, Akira didn’t seem to notice until something was actually said, being that he is laying on the couch, also entranced in reading manga.

At the question, though, Akira puts the manga down on his stomach and turns his head toward Ryuji. For a few moments, he looks his boyfriend over, as if trying to use that weird sense of his to figure out what he’s going to ask before he asks it.

“Sure,” he finally says. “Sh— ah, go for it.”

“Yeah... don’t say that,” he mutters. Sighing, he pushes a hand through his hair and sets down his manga on the floor, fully turning toward his boyfriend. “Can I just... ah, I’m just gonna come out and ask ya somethin’.”

Akira looks at him again, an eyebrow quirked curiously. Ryuji can tell right away he’s trying to decide if he can say something quirky or snarky or if he should respond seriously from the get-go. He can tell because he’s seen that look on his boyfriend’s face many times before, in many situations. That look that screams, _Should I risk it or not?_

Akira decides not to risk it.

“Of course.”

“What’s it like to bottom?” It’s such a bold question, but he’s positive his boyfriend won’t make any sort of snide comment about it and will take his question seriously. “Does it... hurt a lot? I can tell it feels good, ‘cause ya tell me it feels good, but... does it hurt?”

Akira winces as he sits up, puts his feet on the floor, and faces Ryuji. “Why?” he asks immediately. He can’t help it; the question is out of nowhere and he desperately has to know what could’ve possibly prompted such a seemingly random question.

However, to answer the question, he adds: “No, it doesn’t hurt as long as you use a lot of lube and prep and stuff. I guess the sex we had before Sae’s Palace hurt a little bit, but... I like a bit of pain, so it didn’t bother me, but it doesn’t hurt at all if you do it right. Like... the first time you put something, ah, up there, it feels really weird no matter how much you prepared yourself for it, but...” He trails off and clears his throat, shifting where he is sitting. “Ah, no... To answer your question, no, it doesn’t hurt.”

“Oh.” It’s all Ryuji can think to say in response. “Okay.”

“Why?” he asks again, crossing his legs. Of course, now that they were on the topic of sex, he couldn’t help the erection growing in his pants. The folly of being sixteen years old. “Why, ah... why do you ask?”

“I was... I was just curious.”

“Oh. All right.”

Ryuji clears his throat and looks down at his hands, not sure how to segue out of this conversation into literally any other conversation. He hadn’t meant to make things awkward, and he hadn’t meant to turn Akira on, if his legs being crossed and his squirming meant anything, but he had been doing some thinking the last few days and found himself curious. Akira always seemed to enjoy bottoming to him; always seemed to love it. If Akira loved it so much, perhaps he might also like it.

The thought of asking for it is embarrassing. Especially because Akira’s ribs are bruised and he gets winded just going up and down the steps. There’s no way he’ll be able to enjoy sex in a state like that.

“I’m so sorry,” he says apologetically, standing up and sitting down on the couch next to his boyfriend. “I... That was dumb o’ me. I shouldn’t’ve brought it up. You’re hurt and still recoverin’ and—.”

Indeed, that is true. Akira is hurt and still recovering. However, that’s just his ribs and some cuts and scrapes on his face. That certainly isn’t his cock, which is now standing at full attention, painfully pressing against his pants, demanding to be released now that his boyfriend is within touching range. It seems that his erection isn’t concerned with the physical state of the rest of his body.

“—and I was just stupidly curious what it’s like to be on bottom. I... I was thinkin’ about it, and if it’s possible, I, uh... I wouldn’t mind, um.... trying it.”

Oh. 

_Oh. All right, then. That can certainly be arranged._

“Really?”

“Not right now!” he quickly adds. “I ain’t gonna let you hurt yourself just ‘cause I stupidly brought up a sexual question when you’re supposed to be recovering and—.”

Akira internally rolls his eyes and leans in close before crashing their lips together, wrapping his arms around Ryuji. He’s taking care not to press their torsos together, but he’s also not exactly being gentle with himself or with his boyfriend as they make out. In fact, it doesn’t take him long to have Ryuji under him on the couch, his weight fully distributed between his elbows which on either side of his boyfriend’s shoulders — and his knees, which are on either side of partner’s legs. His fingers lace through the beautiful faux-blond locks and idly, as they make out, he hopes he never changes that.

Ryuji groans and lets himself be laid down on the couch under Akira. Part of him is screaming about this being a bad idea, but that part of him becomes quieter and more dull the longer they make out and the more Akira shows him he actually does care about his own wellbeing, and is trying to avoid hurting himself. Before too long, he simply melts into the couch and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, enjoying making out.

A low groans leaves him as his own erection starts to form. As much as he wants to grind his hips up against his boyfriend, he also doesn’t want to hurt him. That part of him may be quieter, but it’s still there; it’s still yelling at him, however quietly, in the background. So he doesn’t grind and neither does Akira.

Eventually, he breaks the kiss and pulls back, looking up at his boyfriend. The look in his eye is a familiar one; one of lust and arousal. However, there’s something new; something he hasn’t seen before, but something he thinks he’s experienced. There’s something deep in his core that’s telling him what he sees is not unlike what Akira sees in this same exact situation — and he would be damned if it’s not a turn on.

“Are you sure about this?”

“I promise I’ll stop if it hurts too much,” Akira says with all the honesty in the world. “I’m already trying to avoid putting pressure on my chest, but... I promise you we’ll stop if I can’t handle it.”

Ryuji can’t help but feel like he’s seeing a new side to Akira. A side to him that’s... self-preserving; one that isn’t quite as ready to jump in the face of danger without considering the pros and cons first. He supposes the word for that is reckless... and Akira doesn’t seem to be quite as reckless. As much as he appreciates him looking out for his own well-being, he can’t help but wonder if this change is temporary or permanent.

Either way, the promise is enough for him.

“All right. If ya promise,” Ryuji finally says. “What... what, uh...” He trails off and blushes, glancing down at the obvious bulge in Akira’s pants. A light pink blush dusts across his cheeks and nose and his voice cracks as he tries to continue. “What do ya want me t’ do?”

Akira sits back on Ryuji’s legs, looking down at him. “The fact this is your first time works well for both of us, I think. I don’t wanna go too fast, and you’ll probably not want me to, either. The first time we had sex, I was so grateful you went as slow as you did. I guess I’m kind of a masochist, but even then I was afraid it was going to hurt. It didn’t hurt, but... I think that’s because you didn’t go fast and let me adjust and all that, so I think I’m just gonna do what you did for me.”

“Had ya ever... ah, put anything up there before me?”

“Well...” Akira trails off and chews momentarily on the inside of his bottom lip. “Yeah. Sure. A couple times. You know I have toys, and I have used them. I guess I’m your typical, closeted country boy.” He pauses, realization hitting him just a moment later. He knows why Ryuji is asking. “Okay. So, ah, actually, I’ll do what I did the first time I used a dildo on myself... and use a dildo, instead.”

Ryuji nods and noticeably relaxes more, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He recalls what he had done for Akira the first time they had sex and even that felt like too much, too fast for him. Up until pretty recently he had thought he was straight as an arrow. As it turned out, he was straight... but gay as hell for his best friend.... but that doesn’t mean he isn’t nervous as hell about having something in his ass. He may be curious, but he’s still nervous.

“Thank you.”

Besides, if Akira is using a dildo instead, that means he really can’t hurt himself. Again, he gets winded going up and down the steps currently. He can only imagine what vigorous thrusting would do to him and his breathing.

Not to mention, he can’t upset his boyfriend if it turns out he doesn’t like having something in his ass, if what he has in his ass is merely a dildo and not his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to worry about the dildo’s pleasure or its feelings. The overall whole idea of using a dildo instead, for his first time, makes Ryuji feel so much more comfortable.

Climbing off of Ryuji, Akira hold out a hand to him to help him up off the couch, which he graciously accepts and lets himself be led across the room. “The bed has more room,” he says with a soft smile, sitting down on the edge of it, shortly thereafter accompanied by Ryuji. This way, they can both be more comfortable and overall relaxed. “You’ll want to be able to spread your legs... and I can kneel beside you.” Plus, it would give him room to be able to stroke himself off. “Or... however you want to do this. Whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

“I can lay on my back,” he murmurs, doing just that and laying back on the pillow. He has one leg bent at the knee and one stretched out completely.

Akira smiles brightly, loving how beautiful Ryuji looks laid out on his bed. Pushing himself off the bed, he moves over to his stuff and digs for one of his toys. He has two dildos and the one he grabs is similar in length and girth to his own currently erect member. The other one is far too big and he would only scare his boyfriend by bringing out something like it.

“Ready?”

Ryuji lets out a soft sigh through his nose, glancing at the toy in his boyfriend’s hand before looking up at him. A small smile, one full of love and trust, crosses his lips and brightens his eyes. When Akira returns the smile, his heart skips a beat and suddenly he feels like he can’t breathe; suddenly he feels intoxicated and lightheaded and—

“Yes... I’m ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait; here’s chapter two!
> 
> Edit: I fixed some glaring typos in the story. From what I can tell, it should be all right now. Please enjoy!

There’s no other way to put it: Ryuji is impossibly in love with Akira.

Plain and simple, Ryuji has no idea if he could ever love someone to the same capacity, with the same vigor, with the same passion and depth with which he loves Akira. The buildup to loving him may have been a slow burn rather than love at first sight... However, when he finally realized there was something about him that’s so utterly different from anyone else he’s met; something about him that brings him so much more satisfaction, love, and completeness than he feels anyone else possibly ever could...

He hasn’t met another man he feels even anything close to this level of love for, nor has he met a woman he feels this way about, though he is still attracted to women. Does that make him bisexual? He doesn’t find any other men attractive, not like Akira does (though he usually just talks about finding male celebrities attractive). Does it make him straight? He thought he was straight, but straight people don’t typically date their same sex best friend. 

Is there even a word for what his sexuality is?

Is there a word for being impossibly in love with your same-sex best friend but still, to a lesser but still meaningful extent, finding the opposite sex attractive, while not finding anyone else of the same sex attractive except for said best friend you’re impossibly in love with?

If it came down to it, Ryuji would lay down his life to protect Akira in a heartbeat, which is a length he knows he would never consider going to for anyone else. The thought of being without him leaves a void so deep and wide in his heart that he’d be enveloped by it if it were real. He swears there’s something about this man that breathes life into him — and he’s positive he will never, not in a million years, ever find anyone else who makes him feel this way.

Not that he ever wants to.

The dip of the bed and subsequent creaking of the crates holding up the mattress tears Ryuji out of his thoughts. He turns to face Akira who is looking at him all the warmth and gentleness in the world. In one hand, he’s holding the dildo from before. In his other hand, he’s now holding lube, as well, which he probably received while he was lost in thought. The sight of both at the same time... He lets out a soft, shaky whimper.

Again, he absolutely does want to of this; he wouldn’t have bothered asking if it wasn’t something he wanted to try, he’s simply, he hopes understandably, a little bit nervous.

“You can always tell me to stop, Ry,” Akira says gently, laying down next his boyfriend, on his side that _was not_ repeatedly kicked by the boot of some shitty adult. He lays his arm around his boyfriend’s chest and kisses his cheek softly. It’s such a gentle gesture but it elicits a quiet moan from Ryuji nonetheless, his eyelids fluttering half-lidded. “It’s all right to change your mind.”

Ryuji nods. “I know,” he breathes, turning his head to place a kiss on Akira’s forehead, then on his lips. “I trust you,” he murmurs, gently laying an arm on his hip and turning to kiss him properly.

They make out for awhile, until Akira groans and rolls his hips against Ryuji’s, rolling on top of him. A bit of pain does shoot through his stomach, but it’s nothing so bad it needs attention. As a matter of fact, with his whimpering boyfriend underneath him, looking up at him with those bright, pleading eyes, wanting any kind of attention, he can easily ignore the pain altogether in favor of providing his boyfriend pleasure. 

He still promised he wouldn’t push it, and he plans to keep that promise — but a little bit of ignoring the pain isn’t going to hurt anything, he decides as he grinds against him again, squarely rubbing their erections together, eliciting harmonious cries of delight from both of them.

Akira desperately needs to get Ryuji out of his pants and and underwear; desperately needs to get _himself_ out of his _own_ pants and underwear. That’s all they need. The café downstairs is still open after all. Closed for lunch for an hour or so, so Sojiro can go home and eat with Futaba, but still technically open nonetheless. Removing as little clothing as possible is to their benefit for that reason alone, although he will still take this as slowly as Ryuji needs to ensure his pleasure.

“Let your legs dangle over the edge of the bed. I’m going to kneel in front of you, okay?”

Ryuji nods. 

Planting one more solid kiss on his lips, Akira gets off him and rids himself of his own pants and underwear. Ryuji watches for a moment before he does the same and then moves to the edge of the bed, planting his feet solidly on the floor. He scoots forward until Akira tells him to stop; until his ass is just far enough off the edge of the bed for Akira to have easy, well, access to him, for lack of a better word. A shuddering moan leaves him again, thinking of the position he’s in. He groans softly and digs his fingers into the sheet on either side of his hips, glancing down at Akira who’s kneeling before him like he plans to worship him or something.

“Relax, Ry,” Akira breathes, kneeling on the floor in front of his boyfriend. Worshiping him is absolutely what he plans to do. Gently, he strokes Ryuji’s pulsating member, using his other hand to stroke his own. At the moment, the dildo and lube are laying on the bed to be gotten to soon enough. Right now is about helping his boyfriend relax. “I promise you this isn’t going to hurt. I’m not going to hurt you — and you can always tell me to stop if you’re not enjoying it,” he reminds him.

Ryuji gives a shaky breath and nods again, relaxing against the mattress and letting his eyes flutter shut. Akira knows how to make him feel amazing. He trusts this will be no different, so he opts for relaxing and letting his boyfriend do what he wants.

Moaning, Ryuji bites his bottom lip as he thrusts up into Akira’s hand slowly working over his erection. He’s no longer gripping the sheets, his full body completely lax. In this state, he actually ready for whatever comes next. He welcomes whatever Akira has up his sleeve for him next.

Letting go of Ryuji and grabbing the bottle of lube, Akira pops the lid and squirts a large-sized globe of it on his pointer and middle finger. It’s probably more than they actually need, but he did promise that this wasn’t going to hurt him — and best way to ensure that is to use too much lube and go as slow as possible. Besides, it isn’t like there’s necessarily such a thing as too much lube. Going overboard with it might be considered wasting it, but using ‘too much’ isn’t _really, technically_ possible, in his opinion. If it means Ryuji’s comfort, he would use up the whole ¥700 bottle for it.

Setting the bottle down, Akira returns to gently stroking his partner’s erection, but this proceeds to do so with his non-dominant hand. Stroking him is a bit sloppy with his left hand, but he would prefer that over fingering him less-dexterous hand.

Besides, if all the languid moaning and thrusting into his hand means anything, Ryuji doesn’t seem to care that his stroking is a bit off.

He also doesn’t seem to mind or notice that he had opened the bottle of lube, squirting out the glob of it that was now coating his fingers. It doesn’t mean he’s going to surprise him; he plans on letting him know what he’s doing every step of the way, but it’s nice to see that his boyfriend is so relaxed and at ease.

“Ready?” he breathes. 

When he gets firm approval to go ahead, Akira scoots forward on his knees and gently presses the pad of his middle finger against the tight muscles of his entrance. He doesn’t penetrate his finger at all, not yet. He simply, in small circles not unlike the ones Ryuji had made on his lower back exactly a week earlier, massages the tight muscle there in hope that it’ll be enough to relax him and allow him to continue.

For good measure, though, Akira dips his head and takes Ryuji’s cock in his mouth — and, with practiced ease, swallows him to the base. The hand that isn’t occupied with working over his entrance comes up and holds the base of his throbbing sex, at which point he begins to work him over with his mouth, with a practiced ease for which he is admittedly proud.

Ryuji cries out and bucks his hips, ultimately forcing his cock further down Akira’s throat. When his boyfriend gags, he whimpers and digs his nails into the sheets, the feeling of his throat constricting around the head of his cock sending waves of pleasure through his body. He’s so full of delight from the pleasure coursing through his veins as a result of his cock being in his boyfriend’s mouth that he barely even notices the finger at his hole, working at it to relax him by making those firm circles around the ring of muscle.

If he’s being totally honest, he doesn’t hate it, but he also... doesn’t particularly like it? That is, he’s not getting nearly as much from it as he is Akira’s mouth, whereas Akira would be a whimpering and begging mess right now from his finger merely being on his entrance. Perhaps actually being penetrated by the finger will change his opinion; perhaps the reason Akira begs is because he knows what’s it’s like to have something against his prostate.

“A-ah!” Ryuji gasps, thrusting against the back of Akira’s throat when he presses his tongue against the tip of his cock, licking up the precum there. _Fuck!_ He reaches a hand down and places it on the back of his head, idly guiding him up and down his length.

With Ryuji taking control of what his mouth does, Akira focuses his attention on what he’s doing with his finger at Ryuji’s ass. He continues to rub those small circles for a few moments longer until he gently pushes his finger in, past the ring of nerves. He pauses when they tighten around him, continuing when he feels him relax; hears him relax with a low, guttural groan — though that may have been because Akira gagged around his cock again, pulling him down his throat as a result. Still, he takes advantage of the relaxed state to push in his finger completely, immediately bending it up to brush the pad of his finger against the bundle of nerves inside him.

This time, when Ryuji cries out, it’s because of the finger in his ass. He bucks into the finger, forcing it into his prostate more, which only makes him cry out louder. It’s such a beautiful, new sound. Akira can’t help but loudly moan around Ryuji’s length, still allowing his head and mouth to be guided. He begins using his free hand to firmly stroke himself, working his hand over his own weeping and hardened length.

“F-fuck... that feels good.”

Of course it feels good. The prostate is a bundle of nerves. Granted, it serves an actual purpose in terms of reproduction, but prostate stimulation is not an uncommon activity used to arouse men, and Ryuji definitely can see why. It feels incredible.

That being said, when Akira starts to push in another of his fingers, he groans and shifts uncomfortably, despite the fact the first finger is still rubbing up against that small bundle of nerves, which still feels incredible. However, as amazing as the finger against his prostate feels, he’s quickly finding he doesn’t like the feeling of his ass being stretched. Even the two fingers stretching him are pushing beyond the point he finds tolerable. He tries to hold off on saying something until both of the fingers are brushing against his prostate, but even with how incredible that feels, even with the fact he’s grasping the sheets and crying in delight as he bucks into Akira’s mouth, still doesn’t like the feeling of being stretched open. It doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t burn, all like Akira promised. It’s nothing his boyfriend is doing wrong by any means. He just... doesn’t like it. He isn’t falling apart as Akira does; like he did the first time they had sex, the first time he put two fingers in his ass and went about abusing his prostate; went about stretching him open. He isn’t crying out as Akira does when they have sex, telling him how much he likes to be stretched open even when he’s being denied any and all attention to his prostate...

It’s when Akira pulls his fingers away from his prostate and creates a scissoring motion with said fingers that Ryuji finally cries out, but it’s certainly no cry of delight. It’s not a cry of pain either because, again, it doesn’t hurt; Akira had promised it wouldn’t hurt and it does not. It’s just... a cry. It’s just a generic cry of overall dissatisfaction, displeasure.

Suddenly, Akira’s fingers aren’t inside him anymore. He shudders at the sudden emptiness, but he also finds he’s grateful for it.

That said, he sighs softly and forces himself to make eye contact with his boyfriend, who is kneeling in front of him with a look of concern in his eyes. He doesn’t know why, but that concerned look makes him feel terrible. He knows Akira had said multiple times they could stop if he didn’t like it. It’s just that... he hadn’t been expecting to not like it.

“It’s okay,” Akira says gently, a soft smile crossing his lips, one he hopes is reassuring and calming. After seven months of friendship, one month of dating, and endless phantom thievery runs together, he knows what Ryuji is thinking. He’s like an open book, at least to him. He doesn’t have to say what’s on his mind; Akira can see it right there on his face, can hear it in the way he was whimpering. “You’re allowed to not like it.”

“I liked the one finger,” he says, resting his head back on the bed again. He sighs and reaches a hand down to gently stroke himself. All things considered, he had been pretty close to orgasm before Akira stopped, and he still feels that way now. He can tell Akira does, too, because he can hear small, jagged breaths, not unlike the ones he usually produces when he’s stoking himself but is trying to be quiet about it. “I just... didn’t like it when ya put two in. It felt like too much. It was still okay cause you were still touchin’ that spot, but then ya stopped and it wasn’t...”

Ryuji sighs and presses the heels of his hands into his closed eyes. “I’m probably not even makin’ any damn sense,” he groans.

“No, that makes sense,” Akira says gently. To be fair, he kind of had a feeling Ryuji wouldn’t like it, which is why he had said so many times they could stop him if he didn’t like it. “Prostate stimulation is supposed to feel good, Ry. That doesn’t mean you have to like being stretched. Hell, you don’t even have to like having anything in your ass at all, for that matter.” He pauses for a moment, suddenly getting an idea. If Ryuji had liked the one finger, perhaps...

“However...” Pushing himself off the floor with a quiet groan, he lightly holds his side and goes over to his box of stuff to put away the dildo in favor of something else; something smaller and thinner. “...I think I have just the thing for you.”

“What is it?”

Kneeling on the floor again, Akira holds up the item by the base to show Ryuji what he has. It’s a thin, black, smooth toy with a bent, bulb head. It looks to be twice the length of Akira’s middle finger, but no wider than it. He can see what appears to be a button on the base of the toy.

“It’s a prostate massager,” he says simply, grinning when he sees a sparkle grow in his boyfriend’s eyes. Indeed Ryuji had liked the feeling of something against his prostate, if that glint means anything. If he had enjoyed that so much, and hadn’t minded having one solitary finger inside him, he should like this. “It won’t stretch you anymore than what my one finger did, though be warned, it does vibrate. I think you’ll like it a lot better,” he says. “Ah, but, as always, if you don’t like it... we’ll stop.”

Ryuji nods. That does sound better, and admittedly the vibrating part sounds intriguing. “Okay,” he breathes.

Akira takes a few moments to lube up the toy. As he already had a finger inside him, teasing his prostate, he doesn’t bother doing nearly as much build up this time. He merely finishes lubing up the toy before brushing the head of it against the ring of nerves. Considering he needs to relax again, considering they needed to get back into it given the brief pause, he takes time to help him do just that.

Once Ryuji is relaxed again, Akira returns his mouth to his boyfriend’s cock. He had desperately been enjoying that, swallowing and choking on his cock whenever Ryuji would thrust. He certainly wants to be doing that again, especially as soon as he discovered how amazing a prostate simulator can feel. Especially with the vibration turned on. He really expects Ryuji to like this toy.

In one motion, so as to make sure Ryuji experiences the pleasure of both feelings at once, he swallows his cock and simultaneously slides the toy in, making sure to immediately press it against his prostate. He then turns on the toy to the most gentle of vibrating settings.

That’s it for Ryuji.

A cry of pleasure so loud leaves Ryuji’s lips as he falls back on the bed and thrusts into Akira’s mouth, he can almost feel the room around them shake. He’s never felt electricity course through his veins quite like this, never felt the culmination of pleasure start in one spot and burst through his person like a storm wind ripping through everything in its path. Where being stretched open had been uncomfortable, this is phenomenal.

Lacing his fingers in Akira’s hair, he groans as he thrust his hips into his mouth, moaning loudly as each thrust causes his boyfriend to gag and constrict his throat around his length. He doesn’t bother asking if he is already; he knows he is. All he wants right now is to cum, and, oh, is he _so close_ to doing just that.

“Akira, c-cum with me!” Ryuji cries out. “I need—.”

Ryuji can’t take care of Akira like this, so he just has to ensure that his boyfriend is taking care of his orgasm himself. It admittedly makes him a little bit crazy he isn’t in more control of his boyfriend’s pleasure (not in a dominant manner, but simply in he-is-definitely-a-top, that’s what he’s realizing through this, sort of way), but his mind is also so fogged over with pleasure that he can’t really do much more than merely _think_ of that right now; can’t really focus on anything more than _so close, I’m gonna, oh fuck_ —

“Hnn, haaa— fuck!” He cries out, thrusting up one last time as he shoots hot ropes down his boyfriend’s throat, digging his nails into the sheets.

Akira cries out around Ryuji’s cock as he swallows the warm ropes of fluid. Letting go of the toy, his arm wraps around his own chest as he strokes himself faster, harder— until he cries out and shoots his own on the floor. It does admittedly cause him a little bit of pain, what with his midsection constricting, but it doesn’t last long and it’s not even that noticeable to begin with, considering how much arousal is coursing through his veins.

Swallowing the last of Ryuji’s load, he moans quietly and pulls off him. He takes a moment to gather his composure, coming down from his orgasm a little bit, and then pulls the toy out of his boyfriend, tossing it off to the side. He can deal with it some other time. Right now, he only wants to be beside his boyfriend.

It’s when he tries to stand up that he realizes, no, that orgasm definitely hurt him. It was absolutely worth it and he regrets nothing, but it did hurt. As thus, he makes quick work of getting on the bed with his boyfriend, relieved to be laying down.

Ryuji sighs happily and gathers Akira in his arms.

“How was that?” Akira asks, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Good?”

“Mm...” Ryuji hums happily, nodding as he kisses his forehead. His eyes are half-lidded and he is definitely tired enough to take a nap. “Not as good as fuckin’ ya, but I think if we were somehow able to mix that with that vibrator... hnn, that’d be amazing.”

Akira chuckles quietly. “We can do that.”

There’s a few moments of silence as Ryuji holds Akira. It understandably takes a few minutes for him to gather his thoughts, but he eventually asks his boyfriend if he’s all right, and if he enjoyed himself, to which he says he had an amazing time — but admits that his side is hurting.

With a slight frown, Ryuji pulls his boyfriend in his arms a bit closer, gently brushing his fingers over his ribs to try and soothe the pain. They do have some pain killers for him from Takemi-sensei, but Akira refuses to take them unless it’s unbearable, so he does this instead.

“Sorry.”

“I love ya, Akira,” Ryuji murmurs, kissing his forehead. He’s mostly alert, but his eyes are closed. He’s memorized the way his face looks; memorized exactly where to place all of his kisses. “Don’t be sorry.”

With another content sigh, Ryuji buries his nose into Akira’s neck and continues to gently brush his fingers over his side. He inhales his scent slowly, letting out warm breaths that dance across his boyfriends skin. He eventually does fall asleep, but it’s not until Akira is first asleep in his arms, his pain clearly subsided.

Ryuji sighs contentedly through his nose, kissing Akira’s temple. As long is boyfriend is happy, he’s happy. Knowing he’s currently just that, he, too, happily falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of dildos, but I’m really happy with how this turned out. I think what this turned out being is a lot better than what I had planned.


End file.
